Painkiller
by 11cleyva
Summary: Shino must seal another Aburame member to find it's Torune, his adopted older brother. A re-imagined take on Torune Vs Shino Shippuden ep.317


Shino ran the hard Rock and dirt ground as fast as he could, he had heard that an insect user was seen out here, he was sure by the way they spoke it was him. It was Torune, he kept his mind clear as he ran and there he saw him.

Shino could tell by the mask he wore, through his goggles he could see him getting closer and closer. It had been years since he saw him and this was the only way to see him again for the last time. He halted as fast as he could, the ground crunched under his feet. The sound made the man turn to the noise, Shino's breathe hitched when he saw those silver lenses of the black mask. He wanted to say something but both men just stared. He knew that Torune was dead but he was feet away from a man that looked just like him.

"Shino?" Torune spoke and got a nod in return. Shino walked closer and let a few of his beetles exit his skin as he approached him. "So you heard I was here..."

"I did." Shino was quick with his answer and walked closer. He didn't want to fight his older brother but he had to eventually.

"You've grown...Sorry, I never came back for your birthday." the taller Aburame seemed dissappointed in himself but he was being controlled by Kabuto. He knew ultimately he had to kill Shino or be destroyed trying.

"It's okay. I didn't have any after that, Father wasn't the same, nor was I."

 _He still is super serious after all this time._ Torune thought to himself as Shino stood his ground. "I see." Torune took the sword from his sheath and pointed it down to the ground. "I'm afraid I have to kill you, Shino."

"I know. But I won't allow you to do that. Why? Because I have friends to protect. Even of they don't call me a friend." Shino braced himself for an attack but Torune stood still.

"You made friends?" a smile tried to over take the rage in his face. "I'm... So happy you did..." He struggled to fight Kabuto's control. He dropped his sword in the struggle, it clattered against the ground. "Shino get out of here before I kill you!"

The younger Aburame stood and watched him. He wanted to do something but he couldn't. His beetles had returned to his body and crawled into his skin to join the rest. He took this to walk close to Torune.

The masked man saw him approach and lifted the sword off the ground to slash in the air near him. The tip had cut into the thick flank jacket of Shino's making him stop.

"Torune. Let me help you."

"You can't help the dead." Torune stepped back and threw the sword. "Don't touch the handle!" he was fighting against the control at times to try to keep his young brother safe.

"I can..."

"No! No one can touch anything I do!" Torune's rage began to grow within him as Kabuto focused more on him but his own rage came from within himself.

"I can now, I've-"

"No... No one can. I'm glad I was killed so I didn't have to live this life of solitude, once you seal me I can finally be free of myself!"

"Torune..."

"Shino, I've been envious of you and your father..."

"Why? I've been envious of you. You can show emotions so well and I can't like my father." Shino spoke softly as the man struggled in trying to get his top off, his skin had turned a purple hue.

"Look at me, I'm the product of Aburame inbreeding. My family has been marring the same same family for hundreds of years. Your family bred with others in the clan. My **mother** was my **father's** sister! And that's how it's been. Look at me, Shino! What's to envy in man who's infected by mutation?" Torune had dropped to his knees and sat there he was deafted.

Shino walked slowly up to him and crouched down as well. The masked man lifted his head to look at him. The younger man reached out and touched the shoulder of his brother. Torune began to shout but nothing happened to Shino after touching him.

"I can touch you now."

"How?"

"I saved your insects and bred them with mine." Shino looked at him deeply. He had always wanted to put a hand on his older brother.

"I guess...I can give you that hug you asked before I left..." Torune said as he sat and reached out to hug his younger brother. "I'm glad your father adopted me in, so I could have had you for my little brother." He let the hug go. Tourne was proud of Shino for being so clever.

The two men sat looking at each other for awhile until the older man spoke. "Seal me. Seal me away so no one can get hurt by me again."

After so many years of wanting that hug and to see him again, Shino had to let him go. "Torune, let me ask you something?"

"What is it Shino?"

"Did you make any friends?"

Torune smiled at his younger brother, "I did. His name was Fuu, and he was my best friend... But you're always going to be my first best friend I ever made."

Shino was shocked at those words but Torune heaved a sigh. "I think it's time..."

"I know." Shino Pulled a red sealing tag out and held it. His hands were shaking, he didn't want to let his brother go again. "I can't... It'd be the second time I made you leave me."

"Second?"

"You left me because you took my place in the Abnu, if I went you wouldn't have to leave me."

"I went because you have more to live for in life then me. You could go to the Academy, make Friends, find someone to love and get a job. I couldn't, I'd have to stay in the clan and never find anyone to love me because of my poisonous touch. If people wanted to come to me, it'd only be for me to kill them. I'd be their painkiller but I couldn't kill my own pain."

"Torune..."

"Now seal me, Shino. Get it over with. I met death already, this won't hurt me."

Shino held the shaky seal tag but brought it closer to him. He was having so much regret and pain to do this. "Torune..."

"Shino? Please."

"No, could you...hug me one more time before you go? I can never do it again. Why? Because I won't meet you another time. Please?" his voice had dropped to be shaky like his hands. Torune looked at him and wrapped his arms around the smaller Aburame. Torune felt the boy shaking in his grip. He knew he was crying, something he never did.

"You'll see me again. I promise." He held the young man and pulled the green hood down to stoke his hair. The red sealing tag was on the ground as Shino tried to find it.

He pulled away and looked at Torune. "I'm sorry I have to do this."

"You have nothing to be sorry about..." Torune said as the red tag was placed in the middle of his forehead and over his eyes. His purple body was covered in black script and he seemed to shut down like a puppet with no strings.

Shino composed himself and brought his hands together to pray for his brother. He shut his eyes and thanked him.

"Hey Shino! Is everything okay over here!?" Naruto's voice rang out through the the canyon. Shino stood up and walked away. He gave one look back at his brother and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

 **My version of what Shippuden 317 should have been instead of a Naruto comes in to bother everyone. Also check out the episode do you haven't to see what it's based on.**

 **RR**


End file.
